


Too Tired To English

by stillherewhileimgone



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Domestic, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, M/M, Victor with a K, Yuuri speaking Japanese
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-05
Updated: 2017-04-05
Packaged: 2018-10-15 00:24:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 669
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10546876
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stillherewhileimgone/pseuds/stillherewhileimgone
Summary: Just a look into Viktor and Yuuri being cute in the morning, but Yuuri is too tired to figure out he is speaking Japanese.





	

It was early in the morning. The sun was barely over the Russian horizon, just peaking through the curtains of the home of Viktor and Yuuri Nikiforov-Katsudon. Inside the bedroom, the couple slept soundly as their beloved pet dog, Makkachin, scratches at the door.

 

Viktor opened his eyes slowly, woken up by the sound of Makkachin. He groaned quietly and rolled over, looking at the clock. 06:48, it read. Viktor sighed and got up slowly, making sure he didn’t shake Yuuri too much, patting Makkachin on the head as he opened the bedroom door.

 

Viktor stood in silence as he waited for his dog to be done. He went through the days of the week, trying to figure out if they had something to do today, and sighed in relief when they didn’t. Yuuri had been working so hard lately and Viktor was worried that he was going to hurt himself or have a breakdown, and that was the last thing Viktor wanted for his husband. 

 

As he closed the back door behind Makkachin, he decided that he was going to make breakfast for Yuuri today. He knows he isn’t the  _ best  _ cook, but he can cook simple and decent meals. At least, Yuuri never complains when he cooks dinner, so he justs guesses that Yuuri doesn’t mind.

 

Turning on music quietly on his phone, Viktor pulled out everything he needed for breakfast: eggs, a bowl, a pan, milk, fork, salt and pepper. He placed the pan on the stove, turning it on, and went on with making the eggs.

 

A few songs later, when Viktor was making coffee and waiting for the eggs to cook, he saw Makkachin pop his head up from the corner of his eyes. 

 

Makkachin got up from where he was laying in the hallway and ran down the hall in an excited manner. Viktor heard Yuuri quietly mumble to Makkachin, then the door to the bathroom close. Viktor smiled and went back to stir the eggs, humming “You’re The Only One” as he did so.

 

A few moments later when the coffee was done and the eggs were close, Viktor felt a pair of arms wrap around his waist.

 

“Good morning!” he said in a cheerful tone, turning his head to the side to give Yuuri a kiss on the head. 

 

“ _ Ohayōgozaimasu* _ _ ,”  _ Yuuri mumbled. Viktor chuckled at the Japanese. He knew what Yuuri said because it is something that he does every morning when he first wake up. It takes him a while to wake up enough to speak English, so Viktor has become used to the greeting. 

 

The couple stood like that, silently listening to whatever Viktor’s phone decided to play, enjoying the peace. Yuuri finally broke the silence.

 

_ “Chōshoku o tsukutte imasu ka?**”  _ Yuuri questioned. Viktor hummed an agreeing tone.

 

“ _ Kyō wa nani o shite iru nodesu ka?*** _ ” Viktor didn’t say anything. He was able to catch little words from that sentence, but not enough to know what Yuuri was talking about. It was silent for a bit before Yuuri spoke again.

 

“Viktor?” he asked. Victor hummed and looked over his shoulder.

 

“Yes, love?” Yuuri tugged at his side, so Viktor turned off the stove and turned around, placing his arms around Yuuri’s waist. Yuuri wrapped his arms around Viktor’s neck.

 

“ _ Naze anata wa watashi ni kotaete imasen ka?****” _ Viktor chuckled and placed a soft, short kiss on Yuuri’s lips.

 

“You’re speaking Japanese,  _ Vozlyublennyy*****. _ ” Yuuri’s eyes widened. He placed his forehead on Viktor’s chest, groaning.Viktor laughed and placed a kiss on the top of his head while rubbing his back.

 

“I’m sorry. I guess I didn’t get enough sleep last night,” Yuuri mumbled, pulling back to look Viktor in the eyes.. Viktor kissed his forehead, laughs faded into chuckles now.

 

“It’s okay. Besides, you sound sexy when you speak Japanese,” he purred, leaning down and placing light kisses on Yuuri’s neck. Yuuri huffed and smacked Viktor’s head.

 

“Whatever.” Viktor smiled brightly at him. “Are the eggs ready? I’m starving.”

**Author's Note:**

> Here is some Viktuuri! I have written mostly OtaYuri, but I thought "I need the dads in here" so tada! Hopefully you guys like this, or I just need to stick to OtaYuri 0_0  
> I loosley based this off of a pin on Pintrest (https://www.pinterest.com/pin/AUOf7Y99NZlt_rLSkP7F4tiqttqQieQYN4ZRYew6iXTlsTMfWKWs-v8/) so go check that out! Have a great day/night, and smile cause I didn't write angst 0v0  
> *Good morning (japanese)  
> **Are you making breakfast? (Japanese)  
> ***What are we doing today? (Japanese)  
> ****Why aren't you answering me? (Japanese)  
> *****Sweetheart (Russian)


End file.
